MTV Cribs: IGPX Style
by Johnmacdesign
Summary: Say what? MYV Cribs? IGPX Style. You got it. Your favorite IGPX stars are now on MTV Cribs. Now My OC, John Mac, is up next. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

MTV Cribs: IGPX Style.

(Intro)

Well, I like MTV Cribs very well, so I decided to come up with MTV Cribs: IGPX Style. This story/whatever will include Takashi Jin, Amy Stapleton, Liz Ricarro, and many, many more people. I will write, as many details if I can, so don't get so gung-ho about it. So, enjoy MTV Cribs: IGPX Style.

First crib: Takeshi Jin.

4 Bedrooms

4 Baths

Game room

Outdoors Pool

Sq. Ft. 5600

IGPX City suburbs

The Camera Crew walks slowly up to Takeshi's house.

Takeshi opens the door.

" What's up, MTV. I'm Takeshi Jin from Team Satomi. Come on inside, let's check out my crib," Takeshi said with a smile.

Camera crew enters. Inside beholds a large room and part of the kitchen.

" I bought this right after I signed up for Team Satomi, which was about, what, 2 years ago? Anywho, This is the living room," Takeshi started off with. He points toward the large room and then walks towards it.

"This is "My" Wide screen TV entertainment system. It's a…. 72 inch screen, I think. Yeah…" Takeshi says glumly. He then walks over to a midnight colored shelf. There were an assortment of Trophies and Awards from the IGPX.

" These are my trophies from the IG1 and IGPX that I won throughout the season. This one is my favorite," Takeshi points toward a faintish gold trophy. It reads: " Takeshi Jin, Forward of Team Satomi and winner of Immortal Grand Prix 2049"

" Betcha don't got that, Mac! Anywho, moving on," Takeshi says, walking out of the living room.

(John Mac's house)

" Oh shut-up, Jin," John curses at the T.V.

(Takeshi's House)

Takeshi walks into the Kitchen.

" When I bought this house, I wasn't too happy with the Kitchen, so I got it redesigned. There's the midnight marble floor," Takeshi says, pointing at the smooth marble floor. " There's my sister," Takeshi says, pointing at his sister, chopping up carrots. " Say hi," Takeshi says, looking at his sister. She smiles and waves at the camera. " Now I've watched MTV Cribs for a while now, and I've seen people show what's in their fridge. So, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I showed y'all," Takeshi says. He walks over to his Fridge and opens the freezer and just the fridge. Tons of drinks were lined up along the top 2 shelves. "Now this," Takeshi says, pulling out a wine bottle. ", Is what I mostly drink. Genuine German Ice wine. Dis' is what we drink at parties." Takeshi says, holding the bottle up to the camera, and then putting it back into the fridge.

"Anywho, Everything else is made from wood, and it's finely polished, too," Takeshi says, moving back into the main hall. "That's pictures of Fantine and I in…IGPX City…" Takeshi says excitedly. Takeshi then presses his index finger against one of the doors in the Hallway. " This is my sister's room. I don't even want to know what's in there," Takeshi says, raising a brow. Takeshi then walks up a set of stairs. "Now we're going to the place where it all goes down! The Bedroom," Takeshi says, running up the stairs. He then opens the door and waves his hands around.

" This is my bedroom. As you can see, I have an excellent view of the Track from here. And this, is my bed," Takeshi says, and then points to a luxurious bed. He then jumps on the bed, relaxing. " This is where it all goes, DOWN!" Takeshi yells. " Ok, enough chit-chatting, Lemme show you my bathroom, and then we can move to the game room and all that stuff," takeshi says, lifting himself from the bed and walks a few feet into the bathroom. The bathroom was a white paradise. There was a Jacuzzi tub and a marvelous shower built into the wall. " This is my Jacuzzi tub. I never really get in it much… moving along!" Takeshi says, darting through his room and down the stairs. He then walks to a glass screen door in the back of his house and opens it. Outside, a blue pool of water stood implanted into the ground. " Now, I rarely come out here. You may see me on occasion, but not much. I normally hang out in the Jacuzzi over there." Takeshi points to a square Jacuzzi. A waterfall poured from the Jacuzzi into the pool.

" Now, let's go see my rides," Takeshi says, walking to the side of the house and opens a gate. He then walks out front. Lying in the driveway were 3 awesome rides.

" This is my Ferrari 360 Modena Coupe," Takeshi says, pointing to the silver 360.

" This is my Audi A8 W12," Takeshi says.

" And this, is my baby. This is a Porsche Carrera GT. It's got scissor-doors, and more stuff," Takeshi says, pointing to the silver Carrera.

" Now look up at the sky, and get the hell out of here," Takeshi says, and the camera points to the sky.

Now, what do ya think? Like it or not? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

MTV Cribs: IGPX Style

(Author's Note)

So, you've seen Takeshi Jin's house, his rides, his pool, yadayadayada. Well let's get to something a little more interesting. Dis' edition of MTV Cribs fts. The IGPX's MVP, John Mac of Team YMS. So, let's go check it out, on a special edition of MTV Cribs: IGPX Style.

(John Mac's house)

7 Bedrooms

7 bathrooms

Game Room

Outdoors and Indoors Pool

Theatre Room

IGPX Track Simulator

600,000 sq. ft.

IGPX City Suburbs, South from the track.

Camera Crew walks up to the huge house. They knock on the door.

John opens the door. "Yo, yo, yo, this is John Mac from Team YMS, and dis' is my crib," John says. Camera looks up at the house.

" Let's begin, shall we?" John asks. He emerges into a colossal room.

" This is my living room," John says, pointing to the monstrosity. Glass sat upright onto bars of metal, representing the "coffee table". Hanging from the wall was a 92-inch flat screen TV. Along the sides, large speakers hung suspended next to the TV.

" That's my 92-inch Flat Screen TV," John said. On the screen, the MTV Cribs' playing last night was on. It had Takeshi pointing to his 72-inch screen.

" Ha, how do you like that, Takeshi? I saw what you did last night," John says, pointing right to the camera.

(Takeshi's house)

"Man, shut up," Takeshi says angrily.

(Back to John's house)

"This is my black leather couch. I got that customly made and ordered from…Sweden," John says, pointing to the smooth couch.

A black cat with a white crest nestled between its eyes walks up to John and looks at him.

"This is my cat, Midnight," John says, picking up the small creature.

"Say hi, Midnight. Say hi," John says, looking at the cat. Midnight tries to scratch the camera with his paw.

" This is like, the only thing in the house that cares about me," John says happily.

"Ok," John says, putting the cat back onto the wooden floor.

"Moving along," he says, walking into the hallway. John then walks to the side and into the kitchen. Marble covered the counter along with the floor. Wooden cabinets hung above the counters. The stove sat nestled across what seems to be the bar.

" This is my kitchen," John says, waving his hands to the marvelous masterpiece. " I got these countertops specially made, and so now, there they are," john says, pointing the dark-colored countertop.

He then walks over to his fridge. The doors were covered with sheets of Silver. "Now this, is where the food comes from," John says, smiling. He then opens the door. Tons of Sprite cans were stacked on most of the rows. There were lots of fluids and foods. John reached inside and pulled out a champagne colored bottle.

" Now Dis' is the good stuff right here. Freshly made Italian grape wine. I just got it, so I have to try it first," John says with a smile, and then nestles the bottle back into its place.

" Ok, now let's check out some other stuff, come along," John says, trotting along out of the kitchen. He then walks back into the corridor, and then down walks down the huge hallway. He then stops and opens a door, revealing his sister's room.

" This is my sister's room," John says, raising a brow. A small girl sat at a desk, and then turned around and smiles.

" This is Jasmine, my sister," John says, pointing to the teenage girl. She waves at the camera.

" John! Get out!" She then yells. John slams the door and rolls his eyes with a detailed expression.

"Moving along…" John says shockingly, walking back down the corridor.

" Now when I bought this house, it came with 7 bedrooms. Right now, there are only 2 in use. Jasmine's, and mine. So, the other 5 are basically… guest rooms."

John then turns and opens a door. Inside, tons of Arcade games sat surrounding the room. In the middle, a white globe was nestled with a bunch of wires attached to it. There was a hatch to open it, too.

" Dis' is the game room. I have Pac man, Tekken, you name it, and I have it."

Pac Man and Tekken were with the group of other arcade games.

" Right there," john points to the white globe," Is my IGPX track Simulator. I can do any race that I have already done or haven't done. It's like, the coolest thing ever."

John then walks out into the corridor and into another room. A pool sat inside, with glass hanging above as the ceiling. "This is my indoor pool. When it gets cold in the winter, I come out here a lot."

John then walks BACK into the corridor, again, and walks into what looks like a Theatre room.

" Now, this is the Theatre room. I have A LOT of movies. Sometimes when I buy a movie, I come in here and watch it. Otherwise, I just don't watch the movie."

"Now, we're going to the room where it all goes down, the master bedroom!" John yells, running up the stairs.

The Camera crew follows him rushingly and sees him just standing there.

" This is where it all goes DOWN!" John yells, jumping onto the master bed. Dark blankets covered the monstrosity. John gets up and walks over to the other side of the bed and opens a door. Tons of Shoes were piled along the floor. Jackets and T-shirts hung suspended from hangers.

" This is my closet. I like to wear my Mac's (Named after me of course) and a lot of black. Now a lot of people think I'm gothic. Well, I'm not. I just like black."

John walks to the entrance door to his room.

" Alright, I really don't feel like showing y'all the pool, so lets go see my dubs and rides."

John walks down the stairs, down the corridor, and then opens the front door. He walks out. Parked in the driveway were tons of luxury vehicles.

John then walks over to his Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren.

" This is like, one of my cars that I drive around the city. This is a Benz SLR McLaren. Dis' is a faaaaaaaaaaaaaaast car."

He then walks over to an outrageous ride.

" Now this is my new Benz. I got this like, last week. I haven't even test driven it. This is the Mercedes-Benz SLT AMG. This is even faster than the Mclaren over there."

The 2 Benz were parked next to each other, the Mercedes symbol glowed under the sun.

John then walks over to a set of Ferraris. Parked there were a F430 Spyder, Enzo, and a F560 Modena Spyder.

" These are my treasures. I have an Enzo, F430 Spyder, and a F560 Modena Spyder. I absolutely love the F430. It's like, my favorite out of all of them."

A few ft. away, two never-before seen vehicles were parked in the grass next to the fountain.

" These are the most expensive vehicles ever DESIGNED by me. Let's check it out."

John jogs over to the unbelievable rides.

" This is the Younix Vyro. I had this customly made. This is one of my DESIGNED CARS. It's the fastest, most luxurious, and the most expensive vehicle in the universe. This sucker is the only type of car on the earth that is so supped up."

Parked next to the Vyro was another unbelievable vehicle.

" Now, next to the Vyro, is the other Younix. It's the opposite of the Vyro. It's called the Younix SLR. It's the basic twin of the Vyro. Faster, sleeker, and cruisier. It's the next best thing to the Vyro."

John starts exiting the driveway.

" Ok, you've seen my dubs and rides, you've seen my crib, so now, it's time to go. Watch me in the next race. John Mac, out."

Well, how do ya like it? Please review.


End file.
